communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
RevLeft
Revleft (formerly RevolutionaryLeft.com) is a political discussion forum that started in 2001 in Germany by it's lead administrator who used to go by the pseudonym 'Malte' as an online community for the worldwide revolutionary left community. It started as a web site by the name 'Che lives' which later incorporated an online radical radio station called 'Radio Rebelde'. Revleft has thousands of members from each specific progressive tendency within this community, such as communists, anarchists, marxist leninists, trotskyists ,anarcho-syndicalists, anti-revisionists and technocrats. The lead administrator is now known as 'Edelweiss'. Within the forum, there are several sections covering areas such as history, political theory, philosophy, science and political activism. Each of these forum categories is lead by a specifically assigned moderator. There are several other administrators at any one time, who are also assisted by the moderation team; after serving as 'local' moderators for 6 months moderators may be promoted to 'global moderators' in order to have moderator privileges across the entire forum to ensure effective moderation. At the time of writing, Revleft has almost 28 000 registered members and almost 3000 active members. Within it's membership are activists from renowned leftist radical parties, such as the Socialist Worker's Party, the Committee for a Workers' International, the International Communist Current, the Anarchist Federation, as well as various other radical left coalitions and socialist and communist parties across the world, mainly in the USA, Europe and Australasia. It is currently the only political forum of its kind in that it brings together a wide range of views from across the radical left political spectrum, easily being the largest radical leftist forum online. Forum structure and no-platform policy There are seven main forum groupings on revleft, including general, action, resources, cultural, international, and a miscellaneous non-political grouping. Themes like political theory, history and philosphy are discussed on the general grouping while in the action grouping it is possible to find discussions relating to leftist propaganda, anti-fascist activism and events news. The forum has it's own IRC chat room, and more recently various other improvements to the forum have been added like user-created social groups. Revleft operates a no-platform for fascists clause, not only to avoid acting as a complicit conduit for such opinions, but also partly for legal reasons because the forum runs on a German server where the local laws prohibit holocaust denial, the distribution of Nazi propaganda and endorsement of hate crime. The no platform policy incidentally, also extends to third positionists, such as national bolsheviks and national anarchists. The forum does however, tolerate the views of central right observists, such as objectivists, anarcho-capitalists, libertarians, social reformists and conservatives. However, in order to prevent the forum being spammed or disrupted they are confined to a specific forum called 'Opposing ideologies' or 'OI' for short, by decision of the moderation/admin team. The Committed Usergroup Really committed users, those who have made over a thousand posts, may be elected into the Committed Usergroup. These members are allowed a say in board policy and development; they may propose and vote on new rules, forums and moderators. Moderators are elected from this usergroup. The Commie Club The 'commie club' was the tounge-in-cheek name for the internal membership circle where trusted members who have proven their leftist sympathies and theoretical level could participate in the boards democratic processes. The Commie Club was abolished in December 2009, and later replaced by the Committed Usergroup as an organ for user participation. Category:Left-wing organizations Category:Internet forums